A multiplicity of apparatus used both in industry and private households, or generally consumers of electrical energy, use not only the traditional mains voltage with a mains frequency of 50 Hz but also, increasingly, further voltages and currents with other frequencies which are adapted to the respective applications. Accordingly, electrical adaptations from the mains voltage with the mains frequency of 50 Hz which is provided by the mains have to be carried out for the corresponding electrical consumers. Current/voltage converter arrangements are usually used in such adaptation operations. In particular, switched-mode power supplies are also used in this case. Customary components of such current/voltage converter arrangements and in particular of switched-mode power supplies are rectifiers, transformers, storage capacitors, smoothing inductors and similar structural components.
Known current/voltage converter arrangements, in particular for switched-mode power supplies, are usually formed by a current/voltage input region, a current/voltage output region and a transformer device provided in between. The current/voltage input region has first and second input terminals which serve for taking up a primary AC current or primary current and/or a primary AC voltage or primary voltage, the primary current or the primary voltage being modulated in particular with a specific input frequency, for example of 50 Hz. The current/voltage output region serves to provide and/or output a secondary current and/or a secondary voltage which, in particular, is converted with respect to the primary current and/or the primary voltage. The conversion itself is realized by the transformer device provided. The latter thus serves for the current/voltage conversion and has a primary side having a primary inductance with a first and a second input terminal. Furthermore, the transformer device has a secondary side having an inductive secondary inductance coupled to the primary inductance.
In known complete systems for current/voltage conversion, it is necessary, moreover, to provide further components by means of which, in particular, a power adaptation is also effected. Furthermore, specific rectifier components are necessary. All these components have and realize specific power losses.